User blog:SW10048/Boggs
What's The Work? Christmas Dinner of Souls by Ross Montgomery. Basically, a boy named Lewis has to be the kitchen boy at Soul's College on Christmas Eve as punishment for breaking a window, and discovers that the college has a strange tradition: The Christmas Dinner of Souls, when the staff get together and tell scary, usually true stories. One of the true stories is about Boggs & Ulcer, the subjects of this proposal. Who Are The Candidates & What Have They Done? Boggs & Ulcer are the main antagonists of the third story, "The Kensington System", which one of the staff members, Sir Algernon Thoroughbred-Pilt, states that one of his friends discovered while visiting Kensington Manor. In the story (which is true in the book by the way, I know this doesn't affect it but still) they turn their niece Eliza Kensington into their personal slave, and force her to obey The Kensington System, a system they made up while drunk to make her "perfect" so they can marry her off to a wealthy prince and get rich. As part of the system, they force her into incredibly tight clothes in order to hurt her, then board up the house and hold her prisoner so she can't tell anyone. They also ban her from speaking, and whip her until she bleeds before locking her in her room when she breaks this rule. Frustrated, Eliza rebels by breaking all the rules, so they whip her even harder than before and psychologically abuse her by tearing up portraits of her parents in front of her. This causes her to do the same thing again, but on a bigger scale, so they whip her yet again and starve her before sealing her up inside a wall space that runs all the way through the manor and leave her trapped in darkness to scream and scream while no-one can hear her, almost sending her insane until they let her out five days later since they still need her to get rich. As she repeatedly breaks the rules, they continually lock her in the walls, slowly sending her insane until she breaks. Fortunately, when they eventually make her a rich match, she reveals that she in fact isn't broken and has them arrested and sealed up inside the walls. Heinous Standard There are many other villains in the book, but the only ones who actually come close to them is The Dean, who poisons the other 40 staff members and attempts to kill Lewis and the cook by forcing them into the catacombs and then attempting to set off some explosives, and The Beast, who killed several children before the story and attempts to kill another one but gets set on fire and retreats. Against these guys, I'd say Boggs and Ulcer make the cut. Beyond Redemption They never felt a shred of remorse. Taken Seriously The only joke involving them is Boggs stating that goldfish are what people fear the most, which is just a throwaway gag and takes nothing away from how seriously they are portrayed. Verdict Yeah. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals